


An Amorous Reunion

by Logale



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logale/pseuds/Logale
Summary: The Inquisitor returns from a long adventure on a stormy night. She and Cullen take the opportunity to make up for lost time. Honestly it's straight smut with a bit of lead-in. Enjoy!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	An Amorous Reunion

The clinking of Cullen's armor echoed through the stone halls of Skyhold with each step of his stride, one filled with such determination that, back in his training days, his old Templar instructors would have used him as an example for the other recruits. “ _This_ is how a templar should walk!” he could practically hear his old teacher shout. In truth, however, had the last shred of dignity not been holding on within him, he'd currently have been in a full sprint towards the Inquisitor's room, damn how it would appear to any onlookers still around this stormy night.

She had been away to The Western Approach for over 2 weeks, and the ache of her absence had filled him, body and soul. To such a degree that the sound of his heartbeat reverberating in his ears was louder to him than that of his armored boots hitting the floor. His days had been filled with memories of her smile and his nights had been filled with memories of her touch. His stomach twisted in excited, anxious knots at the thought of seeing her as he passed her throne and ascended the stairs to her quarters.

“Madam Inquisitor, if we could have just a word!” came an Orlesian voice from atop the stairs, accompanied by a rapping on the wooden door. “It has been more than a week that we've been waiting for your approval for guards for our compatriots' transit, and Lady Josephine insists it cannot go ahead without your word!” Damned envoys, of all the times. Cullen himself had only just learned of her arrival, truly there was nothing that Orlesian politics could not attempt to sully.

He reached the top of the stairs to find the two overly dressed and insufficiently patient gentlemen huddling in front of the Inquisitor's doorway. “That's quite enough, sirs,” Cullen boomed from behind, putting on his best commander voice, causing the both of them to nearly leap out of their skins. A sight he took more pleasure in than he'd have liked to admit. “Ah, Commander Cullen,” the speaker from before said, raising a hand to his chest to steady himself, which Cullen immediately interrupted by pushing past the two of them and standing in front of the door. “I'm afraid we must have a word with—“

“There will be no words tonight gentlemen, have some decency. The Inquisitor has scarce returned and you're already beating on her door, this late even. Whatever your business, it can wait til the morning. Beat on this door again and you may just get beaten back.” He almost immediately regretted the last statement, but it seemed to do the job, as the two Orlesians scoffed and harumphed and turned to leave. Cullen knew he'd have hell to pay for that tomorrow, or one day soon down the line from some other, more noble Orlesian, or even Josephine herself, but tonight he had only one thing on his mind, and it was waiting just on the other side of this door.

The large wooden door creaked as it opened, and Cullen's once quick, determined stride had become anxious, measured steps as he crossed into the beautifully furnished room. Her voice rang out from behind a divider in the far corner, half exasperated, half playful, “If that's not my Knight Commander, I swear to the Maker, there's gonna be fire.” He smiled and looked down, simply enjoying the sound of her voice again. “At your service, Madam Inquisitor.”

Evelyn Trevelyan, Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, stepped out from behind the divider, having already stripped down out of her armor into her simple clothes and let her dark hair down from its usual bun, could have passed for a deity herself in his eyes in that moment. “Oh 'Madam' won't do _at all_ ,” she replied, the side of her lip curling into a playful smile. “But I must confess...” she left the words hanging in the air as she slowly — excruciatingly, achingly, beautifully slowly — closed the distance between them, until their bodies were touching and her hand was sliding up his chest. “I have certainly missed the sound of your voice calling me 'Inquisitor'.”

“I would call you Goddess if it pleased you.” He meant it. Cullen knew in his heart that there was very little he _wouldn't_ do if he thought it would please her. With his words or his body. He was hers. Completely. “There will be time for that,” she replied playfully.

They stared into each others' eyes for just a moment, both seeing the unmistakable hunger in the other, a hunger they'd felt internally for far too long. Cullen's tongue ran along his lower lip before biting down on it, a gesture he barely registered performing, but one that did not the least bit go unnoticed by Evelyn. Only the sound of the rain outside pattering against the window broke the tension-filled silence in the air. He leaned down toward her face and she pushed herself up towards his, and as they reached mere centimeters from each other, their noses brushing and their breath teasing, the Lady Trevelyan did as she is wont to do, and took what she wanted.

She pushed herself up to the tips her feet, her lips crashing into his. Pure, unadulterated bliss filled Cullen's mind. His arms grasped at her waist and pulled her tight against him, the armor proving a bit uncomfortable against her lightly clothed skin, but even that prick only heightened her desire. Her right hand shot up to his hair and ran through his beautiful blonde locks and grasped as her tongue made its way between his lips. Her left was already searching for the straps to his armor. As their mouths finally separated, she worked her lips along his jawline, nibbling on his ear for just a moment before whispering to him, “I dare say you're a bit overdressed for the occasion,” and pushed him back onto her bed.

They both quickly began pulling apart his usual uniform until finally there was nothing between them but thin layers of clothing. He leaned in for another kiss and she allowed him just the briefest brush of the lips before pushing him back down to lay on the bed.

She leaned over him and instead her lips found purchase on his neck, her kisses, and the slightest touch of her tongue in between them, crawling their way down his collar bone and along his chest, a chest that gave her such a feeling of comfort and safety when they lay together, but now gave her much stronger feelings. She ventured down along his abdomen, wanting to show every inch along the way how much she had missed it, until finally she passed his belly button and pulled away the last of his clothes, allowing his beautiful, fully erect cock to spring free.

Cullen had never felt such a combination of pleasure and agony in his life. He'd needed this so bad. It was near impossible to think of how long he'd gone before experiencing her touch, when now just a couple of weeks was enough to drive him to the brink. Nothing on earth compared to how perfectly she knew how to handle him. Just how to touch. Just what to say. Above all that was the way that she made all of the crushing weight on his shoulders simply...disappear. His stress, his fears, they melted away when he was with her. And now, to have her fingers slowly gliding along his shaft, her lips grazing his head... _Maker_ he needed this.

She caressed his cock lovingly, staring just a moment at what she had been relegated to imagining the past two weeks. As much as she wanted him, she wanted to revel in his want for her that much more in this moment. “It's good to know I'm not the only one who's been missing us together,” she said smirking as she glanced up to his face, and the look on it alone made her so much wetter.

His reply came breathy, gasping between words at her touch, “I've never... missed anyone or anything... so much in my life—ahhh!” More than satisfied with his answer, she cut him off by running her tongue from the base of his cock, slowly up the shaft to his head, and began kissing it lovingly, passionately. Kissing it like she'd kissed him. Finally she took his girth into her mouth, sliding her lips down along his cock and back up. The sound of his moaning and the sight out of the corner of her eye of his hand gripping tightly at the sheets of her bed somehow multiplied her lust for him.

She took as much of him as she could, slowly at first, savoring him. Then faster, as her hand came up to join her mouth in making sure that the full length of his cock was shown the love it deserved. His hand grasped for her hair and pulled it back, a sensation that Evelyn couldn't help but love, and she rewarded it with increased intensity in her work.

Any other time she would have been happy to simply continue pleasing him and loving the sounds he made in return, but not tonight. Tonight she needed him. She needed to make up for the long, lonely nights on the road, and nothing in Thedas would stop her from having him.

She raised her head from his cock and crawled her way up to his face, carefully straddling his lap with her legs as she did, and kissed him passionately. Their chests pressed together, their tongues entwined, her hips moving against his. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him up with her as she sat up on his lap, his legs off the end of the bed and hers on either side of him. Her hot sex sliding along the hard shaft of his cock as she slowly gyrated against him.

Cullen looked down along the gorgeous naked body of the woman he loved sitting atop him. From her enrapturing brown eyes and her delightful lips that made up the most beautiful smile in Thedas to her pale, lightly freckled skin and perfect breasts. There wasn't a detail on her that he would change. He would worship her if he could.

She pressed her forehead against his, staring into his eyes as she rubbed herself up and down his cock, leaving both of them so unbearably in _need_ of what was to come. “Oh Evelyn...” Cullen managed to let out, but she simply smiled and moved her lips to his ear to whisper “Shhh, weren't you paying attention?” He smiled as her implication clicked into his head. “Oh Inquisitor,” he practically breathed the words against her neck before nuzzling in to kiss and nibble on her, his hands slowly making their way down her back. That was it, that was what she needed, and in return she slid back up the side of his cock and finally slid down onto it, moaning out into his ear as its full, hard length inched its way inside of her.

It was electric. Almost overwhelming. Him feeling her hot, wet sex engulfing him, and her feeling his hard, throbbing cock penetrate her. It was a brief moment that somehow lasted an eternity in their minds. Cullen placed a hand firmly on her lower back and bucked his hips upwards to thrust himself into her fully, and Evelyn leaned her head back in an amorous moan that felt as if it came from the very depths of her soul. Finally, they were together. And finally their mutual hunger could be sated.

He leaned in and planted kisses along her chest before finally taking her nipple into his mouth, kissing, suckling it. Her reply was the pull of his hair between her fingers and it gave all the confirmation he needed and more. Evelyn rode him with a fervor that she'd never felt for anything else in her life. How had she ever gone so long without him inside her? He was perfect. His size filled her and hit inside of her in such a way that she felt she might burst. Feeling his lips on her breasts, the tingle of his stubble against her skin, was just the cherry on top. It was pure ecstasy.

Her hands ran from his hair down along the taut muscles of his shoulders, sliding along his back. He bit down lightly on her nipple, causing her to let loose a cute, satisfied yelp, which he answered by leaning back up to kiss her lightly on the jaw and then harder on the lips. Every time his hips raised to meet her and his cock thrust back where it belonged within her she felt like the world could end just then and she would die happy.

Cullen knew her though, knew her body and had been dreaming of this night and what he'd do to her, and he planned to share those dreams in this moment. As many of them as he could. He leaned her back and cupped one of her breasts with his strong hands, very lightly pinching a nipple between his thumb and index finger, and then slid his hand down along her body, and began to play with her clit.

“ _Maker!”_ she gasped, which turned into all but a whimper as the pleasure flooded her body. His thick cock inside of her, his coarse hands on her sex; she was drowning in it and she wouldn't have it any other way. “I _need_ you Cullen,” she finally managed to say. “Take me. Every inch of me is yours, only yours, please take me.”

He obliged.

Cullen pulled her tight against him, wrapping his strong arms around her body, and turned the two of them over onto the bed. He laid her on her back, her magnificent body on display for him yet again. She arched her back as he gripped her hips and rammed the full, hard length of his cock deep into her. “ _Fuck_ , yes!” She couldn't help but shout, grabbing at the sheets. He thrust into her with everything he had. No more games. He needed to give her his love, his lust, his everything. She did her best to buck up against him, but in truth she was more than enraptured by the way he taken over completely.

As he looked down on her and the passion displayed on her face as he filled her, her eyes took on a glow and the dresser next to the bed began to shake. A bad habit she had of letting her intense emotions pull on her magic. He loved it, though. Anything that showed him that she was as pleased with him as he was with her only made him that much more heated.

He leaned down over her, diving into another euphoric kiss. Evelyn crossed her arms behind his head, wanting to keep him against her, but he had no intention of moving anyway. He loved feeling her breasts pressed against his chest, their bodies intertwined as he did everything in his power to please her.

Cullen leaned on one arm and slid the other hand down to grip her ass and pull her towards him with each thrust, making sure she felt every inch sliding in and out of her. “Would that I could spend every day like this, my love. No world ending threats or politics, just you and I and this moment.”

“Maker, I'd give anything to spend every day looking up at you like this,” she replied. “Feeling you take me, knowing that I'm yours.”

Those words hit him harder than he could have imagined, and with an even stronger vigor than before he gave her his all. If she was his then he would take her, and he would savor every second of it.

Evelyn's hands gripped at his back and, as the hard thrusts of his cock took her over, without even thinking her nails dragged along his back. Cullen didn't care. The pain could barely register among the pleasure of feeling her wrapped around him. Hearing the loud moans and heavy breathing that felt so much more powerful accompanied by the now thunderous storm raging outside.

Every ounce of want, of _need_ , that had been built up and dreamt about over the past two weeks was being unleashed as Cullen fucked the love of his life with everything he had. She would call his name. She would beg for more. He would make her.

And she did.

“ _Cullen!_ Please don't stop... so close...” It took all she had to get the words out between breaths, through the otherworldly sensation she was feeling. He couldn't stop. Not yet, but soon. He could feel it, it was building inside of him quickly and he needed her to have it.

Another hard thrust. “Oh _yes,_ ” she cried in response. Another. “ _Yes!_ ” Each new thrust had more weight behind it, the building orgasm within him taking control. “Please love,” she moaned out. _'Say it,'_ he thought. _'I need to hear you say it.'_

“Cum with me, Cullen,” she begged in nearly a whimper. It was everything he needed and more. Another thrust. Then another. One more and finally, with a shared cry of pleasure releasing from both of them, he reached as deep as he could, his body curling over her, and unleashed himself within her. Evelyn's whole body shook, the sensation of being filled with his cum bringing one last rapturous orgasm washing over her as well.

They collapsed together, neither having ever felt more comfortable in their whole lives. After a few beautiful moments of simply laying against one another, Cullen finally pulled himself up, kissing her shoulder along the way, until he was staring into her gorgeous face again. He brushed a strand of hair aside and gazed into her eyes.

“Maker, I've missed you. Two weeks was far too long. Surely nothing _that_ important went on in those sands?”

“ _Well,_ ” she replied with a smile. “Did they tell you I slayed a dragon?”


End file.
